


I'm Running Through The Nightmares You Put In My Head

by Fallenstar92



Series: Gallavich One Shots [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Caring Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ian can't sleep alone, Ian talks in his sleep, M/M, Mentions of 5x12, Mickey Uses His Words, Night Terrors, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: When Mickey has to work late he comes home to Ian talking about him in his sleep... And screaming. Mickey doesn't know what to do other than wake him up.





	I'm Running Through The Nightmares You Put In My Head

It had been a long fucking night; Mickey had been working as a bartender at a club in Boystown for a few years, but he was almost always off work by ten, except when one of the other bartenders decided to fucking call off. Tonight had been one of those nights, so he hadn't gotten home until after two AM, bone tired and just wanting to curl up in bed with his fiancé until Ian had to get up for work.

"Mick!" He heard Ian scream from their bedroom. He assumed the other man had woken up and realized he was home so he just made his way to the room without worry, until he saw Ian. Ian was thrashing on the bed-fingers clawing at the sheets-with tears running down his face. Mickey had seen this a few times since Ian was diagnosed; his therapist called it "night terrors" or some shit. "Mick, please!" Ian screamed in pure panic, still deep asleep.

"Don't go." Ian whimpered in the most pathetic, heart-wrenching voice Mickey had ever heard. "Don't leave me." Ian's therapist said not to wake him during a night terror, but Mickey couldn't just let him fucking suffer.

"Ian... Ian, baby, wake up." Mickey said softly, gently stroking Ian's face, hoping he wouldn't wake up in a panic. "Ian, baby, you need to wake up." Mickey said a little louder.

"Mickey!" Ian screamed, jumping up with a start. His eyes were wide and panicked, body shaking, and face drenched with a combination of tears and sweat. "M-Mickey?" Ian stuttered, finally looking at the other man.

"I'm here." Mickey whispered, knowing that-for the moment-those words were enough. Ian launched himself at the brunette, hugging him for dear life. "It's okay, Ian." Mickey didn't know what was going on in Ian's dream, but he knew he'd heard Ian begging him not to leave. "Wanna talk about it?" Mickey asked as he buried his face in Ian's red hair.

"Y-you got shot." That wasn't what Mickey Expected him to say. "S-Sammi shot you... You were dying in front of me." Ian continued, sobbing into Mickey's work shirt. "I was begging you not to die... But you did. I broke up with you, and she killed you."

"I'm not dead, baby; I'm right here." Mickey told the other man as calmly as he could; he remembered the day Sammi came after him with a gun-the day Ian had broken his heart-as one of the worst of his life, and not just because it could've landed him in prison had the police not seen her shooting at an unarmed man. That day was horrible to him, because he'd lost the man he loved. "I'm not goin' anywhere."

"Why not? I'm a fuckin' mess." Ian sniffed, keeping his head pressed tightly to Mickey's chest.

"You're my fuckin' mess and I'm gonna keep it that way." Mickey told him. "You, me, and Yev are a fuckin' family, and it's gonna stay that way as long as I get a say so."

"I broke up with you because you loved me enough to take care of me." Ian said miserably.

"And you came back. We can spend all fuckin' night talking about how we fucked up, baby, but we always end up back together." Mickey was glad Ian had calmed down by now; he hated seeing the redhead looking so broken. "But I'd rather go to sleep next to my fiancé." Ian actually laughed at that and nodded.

The couple laid down, holding on to each other closely. "Can't sleep alone; have nightmares without you." Ian admitted, rubbing his hand up and down Mickey's arm.

"Guess I can't work late, anymore." He said, kissing Ian's forehead lightly. "Go to sleep, baby; I'll keep you safe." It sounded cheesy as shit, but seemed to work.

"Always do." Ian mumbled, green eyes drifting closed.

"Always will." Mickey whispered, pulling Ian closer before he drifted off to sleep, himself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt you'd like me to write leave it in the comments. Much love!


End file.
